


Subject of Forge

by F4wn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, i'll add tags as i go, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a good girl. She helps her mother in every day life within the village walls of the Inu Kingdom. She is adored by many villagers and even relied on by some. Until one day, her brother caught committing a small crime of theft that isn't taken lightly by the guards in the village. She willingly puts herself up for grabs rather than her brother, an overbearing sense of protection. Within the next few hours, she is found facing King Toga and Queen Izayoi for judgement.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Subject of Forge

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GONNA BE HONEST. I don't know where I'm going with this. I have plenty of scenes planned out in my head, but attaching them. ooof. Bear with me. Let's see if I remember to actually write instead of just daydream the ideas.

It was stupid. This whole thing was utterly ridiculous, Sota had put their whole family in danger all for a fruit, a fruit they couldn’t afford for their mothers' birthday. He’d been caught and fast. But that’s to be expected by guards that obtained animalistic senses, and Sota was by no means a clever boy. Yet, when that guard grabbed Sota by his arm and her brother cried out, Kagome already knew what she’d do. She’d sacrifice herself to whatever punishment the Kingdom called for. And she did, much to her family's displeasure. But she was the elder sibling, it was up to her to protect them when things went wrong, she was kind and at least had some charm and cunning to her, unlike her brother. Sota was too young to be sent to the palace, not that many knew the exact punishments the Inu Kingdom handed out, though no one has returned without some disgrace, guards continually pushing said villager around for their supposed crime. 

Their kingdom was fair, as fair as it could possibly go. Supposedly it’d gotten better after Kagome’s fourth birthday. Her mother only knew so much simply because of Kagome and Sota’s fathers passing. The kingdom helped out, some food and supplies were sent their way after word of his passing, knowing he was an established blacksmith within their small village, a favorite of the King’s. And by no means had the Higurashi family ran into trouble up until recently. Luckily, it had been within the walls of Inu King’s. 

At least that’s what Kagome kept quietly thinking to herself as she’d gotten shoved toward the gated entrance of her village. The guard before her so willfully tugged her along after putting his green and grimy, scaley fingers against her chin, forcing her to look into his glowing yellow eyes after she’d offered herself up to the King’s royal punishment in replacement of her brother. To her knowledge, those fingers very well must have put bruises against her jawline considering the faint throb that pelted underneath the surface. A faint but visible cringe painted her face momentarily as she thought back to the scene, the guard’s disgusting tongue only inches from her face, the hunger in his eyes. 

Demons were strange creatures, though Kagome never once found herself fearful of them. They were above her, at least within these walls. They had the control on humans and some misused that control. Every system has its flaws, and Kagome continually held onto hope that her mother is right, this Kingdom is better than the others. 

She caught glance of many people standing outside their huts and whispering word of the Higurashi girl being dragged off for a crime, strange looks being shared between them all. Kagome was a good girl; she did good work and delivered her mother's work door to door every Sunday. She wasn’t a girl to commit a crime. Her eyes traced the frames of everyone around her, everyone becoming nothing but a blur, she’d already seen her family. The rest of these people meant so very little to her. All except Hojo, standing at the back of a group trying to peek in on the excitement that had everyone so stirred up. Her eyes went wide, a faint embarrassed blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks with a sudden interest about the floor. Hojo wouldn’t do anything, she knew he wouldn’t. No one would do anything about anyone being taken away to the castle, that was treason in the Kingdom’s eyes which meant a high probability of death if one so chose to interrupt. But Hojo could certainly stare, and Kagome could certainly look away. 

He is her betrothed. An arrangement Kagome agreed to, to help her family. He was a good man, and made decent money alongside his father. An only son who’d certainly inherit the business and Kagome’s mother wished so much she’d find someone who could support a family. Neither family pushed it, though it helped Hojo had a crush on Kagome ever since they were Sota’s age. Now that they were both pushing 25 it was an ideal partnership. 

So much for that, Kagome thought to herself. 

Another forceful tug caught Kagome’s attention once more as she found they’d arrived at the back of a cart pulled by horses; one Kagome had seen as a child out in the field pulling a load of fruits and hay. The guard gave her a spiteful look, “Stay here, girl.” 

Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes forward. There was no need to cause a ruckus in the woods, it’d only draw the attention of worse demons. And there were much, much worse demons than the ones who ruled the lands. 

When the guard returned, he’d grab her wrists and bind them together with a scratchy rope he must have found somewhere along the contents of the cart. Kagome sucked in her breath at the sting she’d felt rub over her skin when he tightened the rope. “This cart is taking you to the castle where you will stand in front of the King himself for your damned punishment,” the guard hissed, once again he grabbed chin between his index and thumb, “it’s a shame. You’re so beautiful. To see it go to waste all over a young mortal and a pathetic attempt to steal fruit.” He inched closer to her cheek, turning her chin so he had easy access to the side of her face. But he did nothing, to Kagome’s surprise and relief. 

She said nothing, which may have irritated the guard even more as he shoved her face out of his and pushed her into the back of the cart. Her skirt rolled up, causing hay to poke through the lining of her stockings and scratch her thighs. The guard then pulled her up even more and tied her wrist bindings to the side of the cart so her thoughts of jumping out lessened. Unless she really wanted a road rash along with the hay and rope burns, cute and fashionable. 

Kagome watched as her rude guide walked back ahead toward the front of the cart to speak to whomever was at the end of the horse reins. A soft breeze came through and brushed her hair out of her face for her, giving her ability to see clearly. The woods were quiet today, the only noises coming from the whistling of the trees as the elements moved them as it pleased. Quiet moans and soft creaks coming from directly under her at every movement. Kagome always loved the woods as a child, the mysteries and legends. Sprites, demons, witches, spirits and ghouls all to be hidden deep within if a child so fearlessly ventured out. The only thing that stopped Kagome from wandering toward the wonders of the woods was her mom's warning that they may never see each other again if she so much as stepped a single foot into the tree line. 

A strained whip of the reins ahead snapped her attention back to reality as the food cart begun forward. She eyed the guard as he stood still, tongue flicking, watching the cart pull forward. Kagome refused to look back toward the gates of the village, knowing well if she did, she’d lose the bit of strength she was so straining to project. In all reality, her throat was dry, eyes were stinging and her heart, oh her heart was pounding. She was sure any hungry creature within miles could hear the thuds. Perhaps it was best to enjoy her humanity for now, it could very well be lost soon. 

The journey wasn’t as long as she’d expected, she’d heard it took at least a day or two to get there by foot, but it seemed as though they got there within a mere hour. However, the food cart driver seemed to avoid all the main roads on the way. Which was a slight disappointment to the girl, if she were going to her death sentence she may as well be able to see the spoiled villages closer to the castle the maintained the wealthy look for other royal visitors to gawk upon. But avoiding main roads would make this journey longer, wouldn’t it? 

The cart driver, who she determined was in fact a man after a few grunts she’d caught, called for the horses to stop. And they did, the cart however continued forward until it smacked into a wall, causing Kagome to tumble forward. She heard a snicker come from the side of her as a new guard approached, one dressed in royal armor. She was a woman, a demon woman. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun, the royal colors of red and gold brandished across her chest with the sigil of the Inu Kingdom proudly, obnoxiously, presented right in the middle. She appeared human for the most part, aside from the pointed ears and slit pupils surrounded by flashing green eyes. 

“Need help up, mortal?” The woman asked smugly. 

Kagome pursed her lips and blew a piece of her bang upward, sitting up on her own. “No, thank you.” 

The demon rolled her emerald eyes and started forward, gripping the ropes that bind Kagome to the wooden cart. She pulled out a knife with her other hand and swiftly cut the rope that tied her wrists. Kagome pulled in both hands and begun to rub them, anxious to do so the entire drive. 

The guard motioned for her to exit the cart, gripping the underside of her elbow to help her exit. Kagome glanced back at the cart, eyes widening. 

The guard caught her sudden change of emotion in an instant, turning to look in the same direction. “What?” 

“There’s no driver.” 

The red head let out a laugh that rung, it was soft and playful and all the while a bit terrifying to Kagome. “No. There isn’t. And there also aren’t any horses. It’s a system we’ve used for centuries. Works a lot faster than actual creatures, got you here in two days' time.” 

Kagome shook her head, she must be misunderstanding, “But-” 

“It’s magic. Humans don’t often get to experience it. Especially not the King’s magic.” 

Was she supposed to feel flattered? Regardless, her mouth snapped shut, learning it just be best to accept strange occurrences than to question them. This whole life was strange. The redheaded guard begun to move ahead, Kagome following suite. Her gaze danced about the area, seeing she was in fact behind the castle and not in the front. Yet another disappointment. 

As they approached two huge wooden doors surrounded by overgrowth against the stone of the building, Kagome felt herself freeze. This was real. She was at the back entrance of the castle. Of the Inu King’s castle. A man who was older than her times... a million, maybe! He was old! And she was only 24! She knew nothing of them, nothing of the family and certainly nothing of how to speak to a bloody old king. 

The guard ahead glanced back at her, an amused smirk. “You better get moving.” 

Kagome felt herself nod, her entire being and mind filled with the idea. But she did it, she took a step, took another, until she willed herself next to the redhead. The woman beside her took two more steps and knocked upon the doors. They swung open mere seconds later with the help of two other guards in the exact same uniform as her new guides. The redhead gestured she go forward, and Kagome did as told once again. Her eyes still big and brown, taking in everything before her as quickly as she could. 

The walls were a dark mahogany, the floor was tiled in a design that appeared white but honestly made the floor look as though it were liquid. Furniture Kagome could never even dream of obtaining pressed against the walls, seats and tables, mirrors and stools. Plants also seemed to be a massive part of the castle's aesthetic, as they seemed to creep from one area to the next with vines. Another blur of memory Kagome chose to shove to the back and perhaps attempt to rekindle an idea of later, seeing as she was here for business that wasn’t nearly as pleasant as the orchids on every table that lined the back entrance. 

The redhead cleared her throat and widened her gait to get in front of her captive. She stopped Kagome, gently placing a finger against the inside of her wrist which seemed to transmit a soft shock that soothed her nerves. “I just want you to know,” green eyes met the gaze of hazy brown ones, continuing in a whisper “the King is not normally this cruel. There are visitors. You're a subject and should be treated as fairly as the staff within these walls. I was sent here to soothe you. Essentially, intoxicate you before you understand.” 

Kagome nodded, a soft smile at her lips. She admired this woman's beauty, but she certainly talked a lot. Her eyes were funny, though. And Kagome couldn’t help but giggle a bit, what on earth was she going on about? 

“They may kill you in there,” the woman continued on. The subject was certainly drugged at this point. “But that is not how we normally do things. They must uphold an appearance to these visitors from the East. All over a damn apple.” The guard met her hazy brown eyes again, knowing the girl didn’t understand a word she was saying. “Okay.” 

An exhale later, the throne room door was opened. Kagome’s heart was held steady by the low dose of miasma transmitted into her bloodstream by the touch of the guard, a fool ploy for the demons in the room. That’s where the guard left her, someone of much fancier and less armory looking garb lead Kagome toward the center of the room to stand under the most intimidating looking being in the room. 

The King, King Toga sat before the loopy woman. He was dressed entirely in black, red and gold trimmed around the tuft of his collar. His shirt was tucked into pants that were tighter than Kagome had ever seen. As for the rest, hell, Kagome couldn’t even get past the man's waistline. She was both drugged and embarrassed to see such clothing. Next to him was a woman, the most beautiful woman Kagome had laid eyes on. Her hair was slick and black, smooth and longer than her fingertips. She stood directly beside the king, dressed in a gold dress that complimented her skin tone so excellently. A slit was modestly placed above her collarbones, the fabric clinging in the right areas. 

“Subject,” the king spoke. His voice was booming, a loud echo that flowed through the room, across the walls, and swarmed directly to Kagome’s toes. She jumped a bit at the sudden noise, still extremely lost as to where she was. “You’ve come here under a crime of theft.” 

All around Kagome she could hear shifting, she knew others were well within the room but her eyes were so trained on the two ethereal people in front of her, she had nary a clue the amount of eyes bouncing between her and the King in anticipation for this trial. 

“Do you have any say for yourself?” The king asked, his head tilted to the side, chin held high. He was looking down on her as a king in his position should. 

Oh crap, he was talking to her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak. A gasp that seemed as though it was held for minutes left the woman beside Toga, the woman Kagome couldn’t even look at without squinting. She was so pretty. 

“Oh, darling! That’s Kagome! My Kagome!” The smile pulled across her lush lips had Kagome smiling right back, probably stupidly. The woman put her hand on her king’s shoulder before leaving his side and moving forward toward Kagome. Two guards followed directly behind, anxious to be by their lady's side. Once reached, she grabbed Kagome’s hand between hers, “yes. I knew it. It is her.” 

“Queen Izayoi,” someone interrupted from the right side of Kagome, her eyes still trained on the beauty in front of her, “She’s a peasant found in the Mura village. She was found stealing a fruit, what sort of acquaintances do you have?” the voice hissed the last bit. 

“Pleasant ones. Kagome is a woman from where I originate. She is a woman who loves to live amongst the people for a time being before coming to visit, isn’t that right, dear?” Izayoi reached out and cupped Kagome’s cheek. Kagome nodded dizzily. What? 

Izayoi looked about the crowd, meeting her husband's indifferent gaze. “We must have her cleaned immediately. Guards!” 

The red head whom originally lead Kagome into the room approached, eyes reading well with worry yet clearly did not widen for expression. “Yes, Queen Izayoi?” 

“Please escort lady Kagome away from here. She is no thief and certainly isn’t about to be treated as one. Take her to the guest quarters and have my maids clean her up. She is to be taken care of and seen to it well, understand?” 

The guard nodded, gently taking Kagome’s wrist into a soft grasp. Kagome felt a sudden rush of reality hit, a pain at the center of her wrist when the guard placed her fingers directly over the original spot that must have intoxicated her. The redhead leads forward for the third time in this long day. Kagome heard some sort of exasperated sigh come from her left, chocolate brown eyes catching a glowing gold matched with silver hair and dog ears. Her heart had begun to speed up again, the gaze lasting all of three seconds as she stumbled out of the room and toward the front of the castle.


End file.
